lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings Online
The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar (LotRO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) set in Middle-earth during the time of The Lord of the Rings. It is being developed by Turbine and, while the release date has yet to be announced, is expected to launch in 2007. It was previously called Middle-Earth Online, and was a joint production with Vivendi Studios. Setting LotRO is set during The Fellowship of the Ring after Frodo and Company escape the mines of Moria. Players will be able to meet the characters from Tolkien's story, Including some members of the fellowship. The four playable races will be Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, and Men. LotRO is explicitly based on the books, not Peter Jackson's adaption in movie form. Races * Humans * Elves * Dwarves * Hobbits Classes In a similar approach to many Massively-Multiplayer Online realms, Lord of the Rings Online will retain a class based system. It is not clear whether players will be able to have sub-skills or sub-fields within these classes, as the developers have remained silent to this effect. However, each of the seperate seven classes apparent at launch have been revealed. *Champion Races: Man, Elf, Dwarf *Captain Races: Man *Guardian Races: Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit *Hunter Races: Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit *Burglar Races: Elf, Hobbit, Man *Minstrel Races: Man, Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit *Loremaster Races: Man, Elf Setting Eriador. Rumored expansions promise Rohan and Moria and other areas as far out as Mordor and Rhun. Turbine has said they plan on making an expansion every year, the last of which they make will be mordor. The next expansion they plan on making will be Rohan. Development Sierra On-Line first announced the development of a licensed, Middle-earth MMORPG in 1998. This caused some excitement among fans, who were awaiting ''The Lord of the Rings'' movies, and was also slightly controversial for a few design decisions. The most debated design idea was the planned use of "permadeath": When a player character would die in the game, that character would be permanently dead (most MMORPGs resurrect a dead character with minor penalties). Sierra had financial troubles in 1999 and replaced the staff working on the game. Sierra continued to confirm development on the MMORPG was progressing, but did not release any development details over the next few years. Vivendi Universal Games, the parent company of Sierra, secured eight-year rights to produce computer and video games based on the The Lord of the Rings books in 2001. Finally, Vivendi announced an agreement with Turbine in 2003 to produce Middle-Earth Online (at that time expected to be released in 2004). In March 2005, Turbine announced that it had bought the rights to make massively multiplayer games based on Tolkien's literature and that Turbine will assume publishing duties on The Lord of the Rings Online from Vivendi. The release date was also delayed to 2006. Facts * Play PvP in Seperate area by using existing character or creating a Monster Character * Based on the books (not on the movies) * PVE and RP concentrated * Based on the works of Tolkien (LotR and the Hobbit) * A big questsystem * 1st AND 3rd person view * Level cap is 50 * Pets can be renamed * This game is a lot like WoW * New combat skills available every other level * New passive skills available every other level * The currency system is neatly created as copper, silver and gold * The Open Beta "World Tour of Middle-Earth" is due to begin on April 6th. * A chance to meet up famous characters from LoTR such as Elrond and Gandalf External link * LotRO official community site * LotRO Fansite "LotroSource": Your Source for Lord of the Rings Online * LotRO Fansite "The Arda Post" Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar, The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar, The